From Hiei's Perch
by Sphinxy8a
Summary: Hiei is watching from a distance as he stalks someone he loves. Who is it? Find out by reading! And make sure to read From Hiei's Perch The Prologue!


_Hiei watched silently from his leafy perch in the trees, aware of the fact that everytime the bedpost bumped against the wall his control over his energy was waning. The moans that could be heard from the second floor apartment building was starting to become unbearable. Just as he was about to do something about the ruckus, the festivities stopped._

_Hiei watched as Kurama climbed out of his four poster bed with nothing on but his birthday suit and made his way to the window. He could see his would-be lover's muscles flex as he pushed open the window. When it was finally opened, a gust of wind came carring a light breeze that swept up the silky red hair of the fox causing it to cascade around him in almost a loving embrace.Since this had been the first time that Hiei had seen Kurama naked, he grew wild with emotion, wanting to jump the fox that was framed so perfectly in the window.Seeing this he couldn't help but imagine in his mind, his own hands rapped around the fox in a warm embrace, sliding up and down the sides of bestfriend.( There are more things that Hiei imagined in his minds eye, but since this is my first story and I don't know exactly if you'll appeciate the pervertedness of Hiei's mind I shant type it.(Unless you request me to do so.))_

_ Fighting to keep his composure, Hiei bit himself, trying to bring himself out of his daydream that had been so wonderfully graphic. After drawing a bit of blood Hiei finally caught control of his senses and looked again at the red-headed wonder, who was now sitting down on the seal, and leaning against the frame supporting himself with his shoulder enjoying his brief respite. A grin grew on the fire demon's face as he saw the fine sheen of sweat developed on the fox's body from his nocturnal activities and once again imagined what he would do if only he had five minutes alone with the oh-so inoccent looking red-head. _

_Just as Kurama was about to turn his head in Hiei's direction, he was interrupted mid-turn and his hair swished through the air like a knife cutting through butter. Hiei tried to look at what the red-head was watching inside the room, but all he could make out in the murky interior was a dark silloute moving around. The dark silloute came nearer to the window and reveled that it was a girl with long brown almost black hair that reached all the way down to her hips and curled at the ends in opposite directions. She was not naked like her male counter part but had a silky robe on that clung to her body with every one of her curves. She leaned against the other side of the window frame and smiled down at her lover. Smiling back, Kurama lifted his hand lazily and undid the loose knot that held the two sides of the robe together and revealed the porcelin like skin of the woman underneath. He then stood up and moved back behind her and rapped his arms around her in the way that Hiei imagined himself doing. Another breeze came and they swayed with it and after it ended they kept swaying as though there was some kind of unheard music playing that only they could hear. The woman stopped the fox's roaming hands and covered them with her own. Hiei saw her smile as she leaned into Kurama and guessed that fox was doing something with the lower region of his body. Just as she sighed with relief the clouds parted above the sky and revealed the fullmoon as bright as it had ever been._

_Temporarily forgetting to mask his emotions, Hiei let out a low growl that to anyone else's ears would sound like an angry dog, but since Kurama had heard it so many times beforem, he instantly recognized it and abruptly turned his head toward the sound. Though he thought he saw something in his periphial vision all he saw when he turned his head was a scattering of leaves falling to the ground. When the woman felt her lover turn, she turned her head as well and caught sight of a rapidly disappearing figure in the distance and shivered._


End file.
